I Don't Heichou
by MisselthwaiteManor
Summary: Levi has kept his life pristine in order- a hard thing to do when you live in an apocalyptic world-, he's kept people at a distance since he lost the two people that were most important to him. But, as all of these stories go, that changes. He meets his polar opposite, Cassarah Yamazaki.


**Levi's POV:**

"I recommend Cassarah Yamazaki for the Special Units Squad," Zacharius states.

We're in Erwin's office right now, I'm leaning against the wall in my usual stoic manner, Erwin is sitting by his desk, his elbows resting on the wood surface, and Mike Zacharius is standing perfectly straight right in front of Erwin.

"And why is that?"

Zacharius takes a deep breath. "She had top marks in all her classes, perfectly grasped the maneuvering lessons to the point she actually taught her peers how to do it, and she has already mastered everything we know in the medical field. She has read all of Hanji's journals and critiqued the theories and invented her own, some of which provide answers and shed light on the titans. The cadet has already killed seventeen titans during the attack on the wall and is close friends with Jaeger boy. She'd be a perfect member on your team, Levi."

I ponder it. She would be good for the team, she seems to have an exceeding amount of abilities and memory. And tolerance, I read one page of Hanji's journal and threw it into the fire.

"I'm for it if you have no objections Commander," I announce, looking towards Erwin.

The Commander shakes his head. "I have no objections either. She can transfer tomorrow."

I nod my agreement and the meeting adjourned. We all make our way back to wherever our schedules take us. Mine just happens to take me to training the pesky brats.

The brats were all talking excitedly in a cluster, when I got there.

"What's all this mindless chatter about brats," I demand.

They immediately silence and I mentally smirk. It's nice being in charge.

"Well?"

"We were discussing the Hanji's new breakthrough in the anatomy of the abnormal titans," a feminine voice speaks up.

I turn my head towards the voice. The first thing I notice is that she's shorter than me. She has long, thick black hair that is tied back into two french braids. Her emerald green eyes dance with mischief and excitement. A thin, silver scar is across her left cheek, barely missing her eye and mouth. She's breathtaking.

"State your name cadet."

"Cassarah Yamazaki," she replies with a smile, completely unintimidated by me. I'm going to have to change that.

"Well, Cadet Yamazaki, you care to explain Hanji's new find?"

Her smile doesn't even falter. "Of course. Hanji's breakthrough consists of the abnormal titans' vertebrae. It shows that there it doesn't grow back as quickly as the rest of the titan's body, but this differs from an average titan's form because all areas have the same effect when injured, excluding the eyes. It shows that if we aim for the back, we have a higher chance of hindering its movements."

I'm shocked, not that it showed on my face. I expected her chicken out and definitely not understand one of Hanji's crazy theories.

"I'll give you this brat, you've got guts and brains. Now, use them." I leap forward and get my sword out of the sheath to attack her.

She just stood there as I got closer…. And closer…. And closer….

Suddenly, her leg swung upward, right between my legs, nailing me in the Ackerman family jewels.

I let out a long, pained groan and fall to the ground, clutching my damaged goods. All male cadets wince. Isn't kicking people there a no-no?

"Whoops," she states nonchalantly.

Whoops?! That's all she has to say?!

That's when I hear laughter. I turn my head to see Hanji and Erwin bent over, tears leaking out of their eyes as they mock my pain.

Rage bubbles inside me. How dare she embarrass me in front of Erwin!

I let my facade break to show her my anger.

She's going to pay for this. "Brat, I expect you in my office after dinner to do paperwork."

She nods, her smile still on her face as she turns to the Jaeger boy. "Looks like I can't help you with 3DMG, sorry."

"It's alright," Eren replies, throwing Levi a glare, "Mikasa can teach me instead."

Guess what Mike said was true, she did teach her fellow cadets.

"Now, now, Levi, be reasonable," Erwin states, wiping tears from his eyes, "Her talent would be wasted doing paperwork. Plus, that isn't a good first impression for your newest squad member."

"My first impression with Jaeger was kicking him in the jaw and he's fine," I deadpan.

Eren gives me a look that says the exact opposite.

"It's fine," Yamazaki states, still smiling, "I honestly don't mind doing paperwork."

Stupid brat, she just took all the fun out of punishment.


End file.
